We'll be okay
by kirr1001
Summary: You can't protect your love ones from the world


**Woah, here's a big time frame! Sorry, I couldn't resist :D**

**Places eight(!) years after Kagome's return xP 'N sorry again for my bad english...**

* * *

"Look, papa, look! I'm so high that you can't see mee!" yelled five years old boy from the tree.

"Oh really?" Inuyasha asked, his arms crossed. "You know, I can climb there faster than you. What you think, Mika?"

Boy with amber eyes and long black hair beside him, thought hard. "No papa can't."

"Well watch", Inuyasha smirked. Then he easily jumped to lowest branch and from there to the other and the other until he was on the same branch as his oldest son.

"Wow! You're the fastest in the world, papa!" the boy said, adoration in his brown eyes. Kagome's eyes.

"Keh, well you're not so bad either, Nobu", Inuyasha said. "But do you know how to get back down?"

"Of course", brown head said with pride. "I'll just jump like you always."

"Them mama gets mad!", yelled Mika from down. "Mama gets mad when ani is so high!"

"I don't fear mama!"

"You should", his father said smiling.

"Do you fear mama, papa?"

"Of course not!"

"Then I don't either!"

_Damn_, Inuyasha thought. _I should have said hai... Well hell with it! That woman don't have any kind of power over me!_

"Come on, let's go down", he said.

"Hai, I'll jump."

"I think you're not old enough to that. Hop on my back", Inuyasha said offering his back to Nobu. Boy pout little but like always obeyed his father.

They jumped down where Mika waited.

"I'll bet you can't never climb there like I did", Nobu said wickedly to his brother.

"Ani is dingy baka."

"Nani?"

"Oi, stop barking! Nobu aren't you busy to go somewhere? You promised to mama to go help her carry her packs when she comes back from visiting Kaede."

"Aah, I have to?"

Inuyasha raised his eyebrow.

"Haaai..." Nobu sighed and lazily started walk towards to village.

"And remember go straight there! Don't go wander somewhere!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Hai!" Nobu answered and started running.

"Okay, Mika, let's get going. You'll still have to go to bath", Inuyasha said looking his son's black, muddy kimono and dirty hair.

"If Mika can play with Tessiiii."

"It's Tetsusaiga and I'll think about it..."

"Then Mika pulls papa's ears."

_He needs more discipline..._

* * *

"Now under trees and stars we can play together, without cry or worry, don't have to be sorry..." Nobu sang jumping carelessly on meadow, the village already into sight. "Dum, dum, dum..."

Then he saw a little group of children, running and laughing, not so far away of him.

Though he remembered his fathers order, he couldn't resist the urge to go play with them. He didn't know them, they were strangers, didn't live in village and that's why he came curious. Carefully he walked to them. He noticed that they were playing tag.

"I got you, Kazue! You're-Oh?" boy with black, short hair stopped running when he noticed Nobu. All other children did the same.

"Who are you?" asked one boy.

"Nobu", Nobu said surely. "What you're playing?"

"A tag", said little girl though others hushed her.

"That's too easy game."

"Oh yeah?" asked boy who was bald. "You think you're good at it?"

"I can show you!" Nobu grinned.

"Okey! You're tag!" boy yelled and the game began.

Children realized that Nobu really was good. He was slightly faster than the others probably because his demon blood but of course they didn't know it.

"You're a tag!" Nobu yelled to girl who had black long hair and blue eyes. The girl pouted but laughed then and started running after the others.

Then suddenly she cried out. Nobu looked and saw that girl had fell to ground and her face looked pained.

Children gathered around her.

"Ai, you okay?" asked one of the girls.

"Did you hurt?"

"What happened?" Nobu asked and knelt beside her.

"I-I fell. It hurts", Ai said, her voice shaking. Nobu, who had dunned some of his mothers spiritual powers, sensed girl's tears.

"Let us look at it", said a boy and slowly lifted Ai's kimono, revealing her knee. It was shabby and bled blood.

"Don't cry, Ai, it's okey."

"Hai", said Nobu and touched wound. "My mamma can look at it-"

"It hurts...Don't touch!" she suddenly cried and moved her leg quickly away. Too quickly. Nobu's long claws scraped her knee and the wound opened more and got bigger.

Ai squealed and terrified crawled behind her friend. Nobu stared his now bloody claws.

"What...? What did you do?" one boy asked from Nobu.

"I-I..."

"You hurt her!" cried girl whose behind crying Ai was.

"I didn't mean-" Nobu tried to come closer to Ai but then a rock was thrown to his forehead.

"You beast! Monster! I don't like you!" yelled a girl.

Another rock. To his eye.

"Bad human!"

"He's not a human! He's not anything!"

Another rock.

"Stop!" Nobu yelled but that only encourage everyone to throw rocks. Many of them hit his head and it began to hurt. One cut his cheek and it started bleeding.

Soon he sensed tears. But a moment pass by until he realized it was his own.

_I'm not a monster... _

"**STOP!**" came a voice and suddenly a pink barrier shield Nobu. The children froze.

Nobu took his hands off his face and the barrier vanished. Then behind the children came his mother. A very angry Kagome.

"How dare you!" Kagome yelled standing in front of her Nobu. "What have you done? How could you?"

"He-he-"

"Shut your mouth or I'll shut it!" Kagome yelled. "Now. Go back to your parents and don't **ever **again come near my son."

And right after that children ran away, Ai in one of the boy's piggyback. Kagome noticed that she was hurt and was almost about to call them back so that she could look her leg but the thought vanished when she remembered Nobu.

She knelt beside him. "Oh, honey..."

"Ma-mama?" asked Nobu, his eyes full of fear and tears too.

"Hai, Nobu", she said and pulled him to her lap. "It's okey now, baby. They don't hurt you anymore."

Then Noby let his pride be thrown away and sobbed to his mother's kimono.

"Shh, Nobu-chan. Everything is all right, mama's here."

"I-I-I..." Nobu spluttered.

"Nani, baby?"

"I-I don't want to be a monster..."

"Nobu, look here", she said and cupped his face. "You're not a monster. You're the most wonderful boy that me and papa could ever wish for beside Mika. Don't ever think, though someone would say anything, don't think you're a monster."

Nobu lowered his gaze to ground. Kagome kissed his cheek where the cut was.

"My head hurts..."

"It's okay, honey. I'll carry you home."

Though Nobu wanted say that he was a big boy and mama didn't need to carry him, immediately when he lay his head to Kagome's shoulder, the sleep took him.

* * *

Inuyasha gazed outside to night sky, enraged, breathing deeply. That's how he had been from the moment he had smelled Nobu's blood.

"Boys are asleep", he heard.

Kagome watched her husband for a moment.

"Inuyasha?"

Hanyo looked her two seconds and then back to outside. He sighed.

"I feared this."

"I understand-"

"No, Kagome, you don't. You can't see how cruel people can be, how far they can go", he said now looking her. "I just know 'cause I've been there to prove it."

Kagome kept silent. She knew that partly Inuyasha was right.

"I don't want... I **can't** let his childhood be the same as mine was."

"We won't let that happen", she said, touching his arm. "**I** won't let that happen."

Inuyasha took her hand in his and smiled little. "I know that."

They fell silent for a moment.

"He'll be okay, Inuyasha. He's your son after all", Kagome smiled.

Inuyasha chuckled quietly. "Hai. He'll be okay and makes me smile again. That's why he's your son too."

Kagome smiled.

"We'll be okay", Inuyasha said.

* * *

**Please review :)**


End file.
